Percy Jackson and the Picture
by AllosaurusLover
Summary: Sally takes a picture that leads to an offer and an answer. Sorry about the title. Total Percabeth. Please R&R. Thanks to Banana98's Blackmail for the beginning idea. OOCness to make story good.
1. The picture, the offer, and the answer

**Sallys POV**

"Shhh." I whispered to my husband, Paul. Annabeth was staying with us for the week. Shed been tutoring Percy in English. I had thouht of something very clever I could do to them. We quietly opened the door to Percys room. "Why are we doing this?" Paul asked. "Because," I said. "I want to play the joke on them. Now shush." We opened the door fully to find that the two teenagers were fast asleep. Annabeth was laying next to Percy with her head on his shoulder, while Percy had his arm wrapped around Annabeth. A copy of Moby Dick lay open at their feet. "Awwwww. How cute are they?" I said. I grabbed the camera and snapped a picture of them. Then, we closed the door and left them to their slumber.

**Percys POV**

I awoke to the best sight in the world, Annabeth sleeping next to me. "Hey, wake up." I said sleepily. I looked down and saw an open copy of Moby Dick at my feet with a buch of paper around it. Finally, Annabeth woke up and yawned. "We must have fallen asleep studying."

"I told you homework was boring." She whacked me on the arm.

"At least winter break starts tommorrow." She said.

My mom appeared in the doorway. "Morning sleepyheads. Breakfast's on the table." She had a grin that said _I-have-something-that-will-embarrass-the-Hades-out-of-you_. "Coming." I said. We rolled out of bed and came to breakfast, pancakes with blue syrup. "This is delicious, Mrs. Jackson." Annabeth said.

"Why thank you, Annabeth." My mom still had a grin on her face.

"You've had that grin on your face all morning. What's up?" I asked. In responce, she took out her camera and showed us the picture and explained her plan. I started choking on a piece of pancake. "You can thank me for that." she said. My jaw dropped "Mom, everyone knows about the kiss, but that would just be creepy."

**Annabeths POV**

I blushed. I mean, I _had_ thought of moving in with Percy, but in a few years. We were only 16 for gods' sakes! And the picture, Percy was right. It's just creepy. "Annabeth?" Sallys voice broke me from my thoughts. "Huh?"

"What do you think?"

"That's. . ." Before I could stop myself, I said "a great idea. Just, don't send them the picture." Percy had a small grin on his face.

**Percys POV**

_Oh my gods! Shes moving in with us! Wow, I love the Fates so much!_ I thought, but I simply grinned and nodded. "You should probably talk to your father about this first." Paul said. "Yeah. I'll Iris-message him when I get home." Annabeth said. We finished up breakfast, got dressed, and headed off to school.

**A/N: Chapter 2 coming soon!**


	2. The illness, the vacation, and the nurse

**Annabeths POV**

I walked into Percys apartment. I immediatly went to the sink, made a rainbow and sent an Iris-message to my father. He was working on a large diorama of what looked like World War II. "Hi, dad." I said. He jumped and dropped the glue and soldier he was holding. "Hey, Annabeth. What's wrong?" he said. "Nothing, just that I was thinking. . . about moving in with Percy." I said a bit shakily. He turned red and said "Is Mrs. Jackson there?" He said just as she walked out of the bedroom. "My dad wants to talk to you." I said. "And by the way, wheres Percy?"

"Oh, he's in his room." She said and turned to the mist. I walked into Percy's room to find him under the sheets, watching television. He turned to me as I walked in. "Hey." He croaked. His nose was red, and he looked exhausted. "What's wrong?" I said and crouched down next to the bed.

"102o fever and a cold. All that good stuff." He smiled. His mom popped in at that moment. "Your father said yes. He's going to call Chiron, get Nico to come and get the rest of your things. He'll be here later today." She said and smiled. "Welcome to the family!" She was about to walk away when she added something. "Paul and I are going on our honymoon. We'll be gone for about a week. These were the only flights to Hawaii until next year. I hope you understand." She said guiltily. "Don't worry. We'll try not to burn the place down." I joked. Percy stiffled a croaky chuckle. She smiled and left. I stood up and turned to Percy. "Well, looks like I just became a nurse. Are you hungry?" I said. He shook his head. "Well then. . . is there anything else you need?" I asked.

"Not now, but I promise that I'll annoy the Hades out of you later." He said. I couldn't help but smile. I looked around his room. He had a nice, blue couch, a little coffee table and a small, 25 inch television hanging on his wall. "What's for dinner?" Percy asked. I turned and looked at him. "You just said that you weren't hungry."

"I promised." Percy joked. I sighed as went to the kitchen.

**Percys POV**

As Annabeth left my room, I couldn't help but smile. "Gods I love her." I whispered. A few minutes later, she returned with my blue soup. "Thanks." I said and hungrily ate my soup. "It's getting late. I'm gonna get to bed." She said and left. I was about to turn out the light when she walked back in with a blanket. She was in a gray tank-top and purple shorts. My jaw dropped. "Oh, stop drooling, Seaweed Brain." She said. She took her index finger and closed my mouth. I blushed. "Sorry." I felt a little ashamed for staring. She crawled onto the couch and curled up under the blanket. "Night." She said.

"Night." I said and turned out the light.


	3. Moving in

**Annabeths POV**

I woke up at about 5:00. I looked over and saw that Percy was still asleep. I quietly got up and felt an ache in my back. I stretched and walked out of his room. I found a note on the dining room table. It said: _Dear Annabeth, if you are reading this, Percy must still be asleep. He usually sleeps until 7:30 when he's sick. There's some food in the 'fridge for you. __**Take this time to enjoy yourself.**__ The t.v. has all of your favorite channels. -Sally_. I looked in the refrigerator and found some pancake mix (Why it was in there I didn't know). After about ten minutes, I successfully did two things.

1. Made two pancakes.

2. Made a complete mess of the kitchen.

After another ten minutes, the kitchen was clean. I ate and checked what was on t.v. There was a special on the History channel about ancient Greece. Before I sat down on the couch, I checked on Percy. He barely flinched. Content, I layed down on the couch and enjoyed my program. It was about 7:25 when Percy came out of his room. "Morning." He said and yawned.

"Morning. Want some breakfast?"

"Sure."

I started to get up but Percy stopped me. "I'll get it."

"Okay." He made his breakfast and sat down on the couch next to me. There was an akward silence. Finally, Percy broke it. "This is wierd isn't it?" He asked.

"Just a little." After a few minutes, someone knocked on the door. I opened it to find Nico standing there with a few boxes. "Hey, Nico."

"Hi. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Hey, Nico." Percy said from the couch.

"Hey, Perce. Whats wrong with him?" Nico whispered.

"He's sick. I'm taking care of him."

"Where's his parents?"

"They're on their honeymoon."

"So, you're like, alone? With the entire apartment to yourselves?"

"Just give me the boxes." I took the biggest and put it on the table. "Clothes" was printed on it. Nico put his two next to mine. "Celestrial Bronze" and "Other" were printed on them. "Thanks Nico."

"Anytime." He said and walked into the shadows, literally.

"Well, I'm officially moved in. Um. . . where can I put my clothes?"

"Theres a bunch of space in my dresser. I think it's enough room."

"Thanks." I kissed him on the cheek, picked up the boxes and walked into his room. I put my clothes in his dresser, and opened the other boxes. I layed everything down on the bed. I had my sword and armor, some books, a pillow, my laptop, all of my sketch pads and a little stuffed Minotaur (Percy gave it to me for my 17th birthday, symbolizing the first time we met). I heard Percy close the bathroom door. There was another noise, and then the sound of running water. I walked to the door in Percys room and knocked. "You okay?" I asked. He opened the door. "Yeah, just that those eggs didn't agree with my stomach."

I stepped back and looked him over. "You need a shower. Your hair's a mess." He nodded and turned the water on. "Leave your clothes on the sink. I'll get you a new pair." I said and walked out. I grabbed the first shirt and pants I saw. I walked back into the bathroom. I replaced the clothes, and threw them into the hamper. _I could use a shower, too._ I thought. I put my robe on and waited for Percy to get out of the shower. A few minutes later Percy came out of the bathroom bone dry. "My turn." I said.

**Percys POV**

I got dressed as Annabeth showered. I went to my room, turned on the t.v. and started flipping through the channels. I found a movie that said that it was about a twelve-year old boy who found out that he was the demigod son of Poseidon. I burst out laughing. Annabeth walked in then. "What's so funny?"

"This movie. It's about a twelve-year old who finds out that he's the son of Poseidon." I said. "Nice robe." She layed down next to me. "Thanks." We sat there for half-an-hour without speaking. "This is freaky. It's almost exactly like what happened to us." Annabeth said. I nodded. The movie ended an hour and a half later. Annabeth yawned. "It's getting late. I'm going to get to bed." She walked into the bathroom, changed, and walked back out and headed to the couch. She sighed and looked at me. "Percy, can I sleep with you? No offense, but that cou. . ."

I held up my hand. "Hop in." She crawled in next to me and put her head on my shoulder. "Night, Seaweed Brain." She whispered. I kissed her cheek. "Night." I turned out the light fell asleep to Annabeth's steady breathing.


	4. The dream

I opened my eyes at about 5:00. I looked down and saw Annabeths head on my chest. She was curled up next to me. I realized that I had my arm around her. For a moment, I just layed there and stared at her sleeping. I kissed her forehead, and she curled clser to me. "Morning." She said sleepily. "This is much more comfortable than the couch."

"I know." I started to get up but Annabeth stopped me.

"Five more minutes." She said sleepily.

"Absolutely." She put her head on my chest and closed her eyes again. I was almost asleep when I felt Annabeth get up abruptly. I followed her to the couch. She looked about ready to cry. I put my arm around her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared, Percy."

"Of what?"

"Of . . . of you."

"Are . . . are you afraid that I'd hurt you?"

She choked back a sob. "I'm just so used to everything being temporary. I'm just a scrawny little daughter of Athena and you're a son of the Big Three! You saved Olympus, you saved the world! You deserve better than me. I just don't want the day to come that you realize that and leave me." With that, she put her head on my shoulder and cried.

I lifted her head so she looked at me. I wiped her tears away with my thumb. "Annabeth, _you_ deserve better than _me_. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're the smartest person I've ever met. You have more beautiful than Aphrodite herself. And you know what else?"

"What?" A single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I love you. I always have and I always will and I swear upon the River Styx that I'll never do anything to hurt you."

She looked at me like she was trying to proccess my words. "I love you too." She said and pulled me into a kiss.

**Annabeths POV**

When we pulled apart, Percy had a smug grin. I couldn't help but start to cry again. He pulled me into a hug. "Annabeth, I hate it when you cry. Look at me." I took took my head off of his chest and looked at him. "You okay?" He asked.

I nodded. "I'm fine. I just. . . need to lay down." I said and layed down on my side. Percy layed down behind me and put his arm around my waist. "I'm fine." I said more to myself than Percy. "You sure?" He asked. I rolled over so we were face to face. When I didn't answer, he hugged me again. I put my forehead on his chest and closed my eyes.

**Percys POV**

"Annabeth, you okay now?" I asked. "Annabeth?" I looked down and saw that she was asleep. I smiled. I put my head down and closed my eyes too. A few minutes later, we were both fast asleep. I dreamed that I was back in the River Styx. "You're not getting away from me that easy, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth was standing above me with her Yankees cap on. She pulled me out of the water and onto the beach. "I wouldn't dream of it." I said. We kissed, and the entire camp exploded from the pavillion. They lifted us onto their shoulders, and threw us into the lake. As we hit the water, the scene changed. Annabeth and I were about nineteen. We were in an apartment that looked like my moms. Annabeth was sitting on the couch with her head in her knees, crying. I was sitting next to her, trying to calm her dawn. "Everything's going to be fine." I said.

"No it's not." She snapped. "I'm nineteen and pregnant. We just graduated high school, and we can't go to college if we have a baby!"

"Annabeh, I love you. Nothing can change that. Everything's going to fine." The scene changed again. We were laying in bed holding a baby. I woke up then. I looked at the clock, 5:00 pm. I looked down. Annabeth was still curled up next to me, snoring softly. I gently got up and headed to the kitchen when I felt a feeling of nausea in my stomach. I ran to the bathroom and threw up everything I'd eaten in the last 24 hours. I groaned and brushed my teeth. Annabeth was still asleep, but she kept flinching. All of a sudden I felt really hot, so I ran a rag under cold water, sat down on the couch next to Annabeth and put it on my forehead. Annabeth woke then. "Hey. You okay?" She asked as she sat up.

"I'm fine, just a little hot."

"Me too." She said. I handed her her rag.

"Thanks." She said. "How long have you been up?"

"A few minutes. You know that you snore?"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do." A new voice caused us to jump.

"Lord Apollo." I said.

"God of medicine, at your service." He took something out of the bag he was holding. "Here, eat this. It should reduce your fever." We did as he said, and I immediatly felt cooler. He then took two cups out of the cupboard, whispered something, and the cups filled with a yellow liquid. "And this should get rid of any other illness you have." It tasted like a mixture of lemonade and nectar, which tasted unusually delicious. The nausa in my stomach disappeared. "Thank you, Lord Apollo." I said and took out a few drachmas. He shook his head.

"Just doing my job." He said, shimmered and disappeared.

"You _do_ snore." I said.

"You're hearing things." She said.

_Should I tell her? _I thought. _It's now or never._ "Annabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"I um . . . I had this dream where you, uh . . ." I sighed.

"Spit it out, Seaweed Brain." She said in a firm tone.

I took a deep breath. "I had this dream where you and I were nineteen and you . . . you were pregnant." I had to choke the last part out.

Annabeth had a stern look on her face. "You make it sound like it's a bad thing."

"Well, we were only nineteen."

"So?" She asked.

I couldn't think of anything to say. "Well . . ."

She moved closer to me. "Percy, I don't care. That's years away. Let's just forget about it."

**Annabeths POV**

_A baby?_ _At nineteen? _Thoughts like that kept buzzing through my mind. "Percy, I don't care. That's years away. Let's just forget about it." I lied.

Percy started babbling about Zeus knows what. "Percy!"

That snapped him out of his thoughts. "What?"

"Just shut up and kiss me!" He did as I said, and I swear that I almost had a heart attack. We pulled apart and I started crying. He pulled me into a hug.

"What's up?" I couldn't form the words. "Annabeth, do whatever you want. I don't care. Let's just try to enjoy the rest of vacation."

I nodded. I looked into his green eyes and knew that he meant it. "Okay." I said.

"Good, so shouldn't we eat something?"

I nodded. "Do you have anything that doesn't involve cooking?"

"No, but we could order a pizza, or get Chinese."

"Pizza." I said and Percy picked up the phone.

**Percys POV**

At about 9:00, we settled into bed. Annabeth was softly snoring, and I tried to fall asleep, but I couldn't get my dream out of my head. I looked down at Annabeth asleep next to me. I still couldn't believe that my girlfriend had just moved in with us. "A baby?" I said aloud.

Annabeth flinched. "Baby." She murmered.

I had a funny thought. "Percy is the smartest person in the world." I whispered.

"Percy's smart." She said. I had to stop myself from laughing.

"Even smarter than me."

"Even dumber than me." She said with a smirk and opened her eyes. "Seriously?"

I shrugged. "You tired?"

"Yeah. You should try and sleep, two."

I was about to close my eyes when Annabeth poked me in the ribs. "Ow."

"Don't even _think _about waking me up again." She said and wagged a finger at me.

"Okay, I'm sorry." With that, we fell asleep.


End file.
